memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket)
– |year = Various }} Star Trek has been published in novel form by Pocket Books since 1980 in the USA under license from Paramount Pictures. Summary Pocket Books was granted a license by Paramount Pictures to produce a series of original novels and film and episode novelizations based on Star Trek starting in the 1980s. Nearly all novels, technical publications and adaptations since then have been part of this ongoing series. Books #2 through #13 (except for #7) of the numbered books were published under the "Timescape" science fiction imprint, but the Star Trek books were dropped from this imprint by 1984. See also * Pocket TOS characters Novels Novelizations Film *'' '' by Gene Roddenberry *'' '' by Vonda N. McIntyre *'' '' by Vonda N. McIntyre *'' '' by Vonda N. McIntyre **''Duty, Honor, Redemption'' (omnibus, collects II–IV) *'' '' by Jeanne M. Dillard *'' '' by Jeanne M. Dillard *'' '' by Jeanne M. Dillard Computer game * by Diane Carey Photonovels * ''Star Trek'' Photostories :1. Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Photostory :2. Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Photostory Numbered # # The Entropy Effect # The Klingon Gambit # The Covenant of the Crown # The Prometheus Design # The Abode of Life # # Black Fire # # Web of the Romulans # The Yesterday Saga #1: Yesterday's Son # Mutiny on the Enterprise # The Wounded Sky # The Trellisane Confrontation # # Worlds Apart #1: The Final Reflection # # Rihannsu #1: My Enemy, My Ally # The Tears of the Singers # The Vulcan Academy Murders # Uhura's Song # Shadow Lord # # Killing Time # Dwellers in the Crucible # Pawns and Symbols # Mindshadow # Crisis on Centaurus # Fortunes of War #1: Dreadnought! # # Fortunes of War #2: Battlestations! # Chain of Attack # Deep Domain # Dreams of the Raven # Rihannsu #2: The Romulan Way # Worlds Apart #2: How Much for Just the Planet? # Bloodthirst # The IDIC Epidemic # The Yesterday Saga #2: Time for Yesterday # Timetrap # The Three-Minute Universe # Memory Prime # The Final Nexus # Vulcan's Glory # Double, Double # The Cry of the Onlies # The Kobayashi Maru # Rules of Engagement # The Pandora Principle # Doctor's Orders # Enemy Unseen # Home Is the Hunter # Ghost-Walker # Lost Years #2: A Flag Full of Stars # # Legacy # The Rift # Faces of Fire # The Disinherited # Ice Trap # # Death Count # Shell Game # The Starship Trap # Windows on a Lost World # From the Depths # The Great Starship Race # Firestorm # The Patrian Transgression # Lost Years #3: Traitor Winds # Crossroad # The Better Man # Lost Years #4: Recovery # The Fearful Summons # First Frontier # The Captain's Daughter # Twilight's End # The Rings of Tautee # Invasion! #1: First Strike # The Joy Machine # Mudd in Your Eye # Mind Meld # Heart of the Sun # Assignment: Eternity # My Brother's Keeper #1: # My Brother's Keeper #2: # My Brother's Keeper #3: # Across the Universe # New Earth #1: Wagon Train to the Stars # New Earth #2: Belle Terre # New Earth #3: Rough Trails # New Earth #4: The Flaming Arrow # New Earth #5: Thin Air # New Earth #6: # Rihannsu #3: Swordhunt # Rihannsu #4: Honor Blade # In the Name of Honor Unnumbered * Star Trek II: Short Stories * Star Trek II: Biographies * Star Trek II: Distress Call! * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock - Short Stories * Enterprise: The First Adventure * Strangers from the Sky * * Spock's World * The Lost Years * * * Best Destiny * Shadows on the Sun * * * Day of Honor ::4. Treaty's Law * * The Captain's Table ::1. War Dragons ::6. Where Sea Meets Sky * Mission to Horatius * Vulcan's Heart * Section 31 ** * The Eugenics Wars ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One ** The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two ** To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh * Gateways ::1. ::7. What Lay Beyond (conclusion) * The Janus Gate *# Present Tense *# Future Imperfect *# * The Last Roundup * Errand of Vengeance *# The Edge of the Sword *# Killing Blow *# * Gemini * * The Case of the Colonist's Corpse * Vulcan's Soul *# Exodus *# *# Epiphany * Signature Edition (omnibus reprints) ** Worlds in Collision ** Duty, Honor, Redemption ** The Hand of Kahless ** Sand and Stars * Ex Machina * Errand of Fury *# Seeds of Rage *# Demands of Honor *# Sacrifices of War * Burning Dreams * Constellations * Crucible *# McCoy: Provenance of Shadows *# Spock: The Fire and the Rose *# Kirk: The Star to Every Wandering * Rihannsu ::5. The Empty Chair ::* The Bloodwing Voyages (omnibus, collects 1–4) * Troublesome Minds * Inception * Unspoken Truth * The Children of Kings * A Choice of Catastrophes * Cast No Shadow * The Rings of Time * That Which Divides * In Tempest's Wake * Allegiance in Exile * Devil's Bargain * The Weight of Worlds * The Folded World * The Shocks of Adversity * From History's Shadow * * Serpents in the Garden * Foul Deeds Will Rise * Savage Trade * Crisis of Consciousness * Child of Two Worlds * The Latter Fire * Elusive Salvation * Star Trek: Legacies *# Captain to Captain *# Best Defense *# Purgatory's Key * The Face of the Unknown * The Captain's Oath * The Antares Maelstrom * The Higher Frontier ( ) * Agents of Influence ( ) Shatnerverse The Shatnerverse is an unofficial nickname for a series of novels set in an alternate timeline, where James Kirk is resurrected after his death on Veridian III, written by William Shatner and Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens. * Odyssey trilogy *# The Ashes of Eden *# The Return *# Avenger ** Odyssey omnibus * Mirror Universe trilogy *# Spectre *# Dark Victory *# Preserver * Totality trilogy *# Captain's Peril *# Captain's Blood *# Captain's Glory * Academy *# Academy: Collision Course eBooks *''Mere Anarchy'' *#''Things Fall Apart'' *#''The Centre Cannot Hold'' *#''Shadows of the Indignant'' *#''The Darkness Drops Again'' *#''The Blood-Dimmed Tide'' *#''Its Hour Come Round'' *''In Tempest's Wake'' (crossover with Star Trek: Vanguard) *''The Continuing Missions, Volume 1'' (novel omnibus) *''Seasons of Light and Darkness'' *''The More Things Change'' *''Shadow of the Machine'' *''Miasma'' cs:Pocket TOS de:Star Trek: The Original Series (Romane) nl:Star Trek: The Original Series (Pocket) Original Series